A Silver Lily
by MuggleWriter713
Summary: Lily has caused more mischief than the Marauders and Fred and George Weasley combined. She never turned down a dare or an adventure, so when she was Sorted into Slytherin it was the next big thing. With the help of new friends and two very useful objects, Lily manages to get in and out of bad situations, including relationships. I do not own these characters by the way.
1. Bad Dreams and Happy Birthdays

Bad Dreams and Happy Birthday's

Lily sat on the porch of their house in Godric's Hollow. A strong breeze picked up and made her waist length red hair go crazy. As she tried to capture it all in her hand, a hoot to her left caught her attention. A tawny brown owl was standing with his right leg up and attached to it was a red letter. This struck Lily as odd; first, it was red and letters for new Hogwarts students weren't supposed to be red. Second, it was shaking uncontrollably. When she went to reach for it however, the letter exploded! She leapt back and knocked into a chair. "Lily Luna Potter will _not _be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will not be able to go to Diagon Alley and she will most certainly not get on the Hogwarts Express!" said the letter in the voice of Professor Longbottom.

Once the letter sizzled out, it ripped itself into shreds a burst into flames. Lily's whimper was barely audible but her mother heard it anyway. As Ginny came out on the porch she saw the smoldering embers of the Howler. With a stern look on her face, Ginny sent Lily up to her room for trying to set the on fire. Lily's protests were ignored until her father, Harry Potter, came out. He was maybe a foot taller than his wife. When he was caught up on Lily's bizarre story he sent her away to her room. Not wanting her father anymore mad at her, Lily sulked up the stairs, trying not to cry.

In her room, Lily felt an icy atmosphere. Looking up, she saw an old man with platinum blonde hair and grey blue eyes, Lucius Malfoy. Beside him was another man. The man was tall, taller than any male in Lily's family. Currently, his head was bald and there was no nose upon his face, Tom Riddle, or was worldly known, Lord Voldemort. Both of the men were in long black robes touching the floor. Behind the two evil men were what Lily known to be Dementors. Wherever Dementors went, they always left the people and places feeling depressed and cold. Like all the happiness was gone from your life. Lily backed out of her room but to her horror, she was herded back in by her two brothers: James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter.

James was the oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter, if you weren't including Teddy. James hair was black just like his father's but had his mother's eyes that Lily also inherited. He would be going into his fourth year. Albus, the middle child, also had black hair. Although, his eyes were emerald green just like Harry's. He's going into his second year at Hogwarts. Lily was halfway pleading to her brothers, when she realized that her voice wasn't working. _What's happening?_ she thought. In desperation to get away, Lily walked up to James and kicked him where she knew it would hurt. At that moment, everything started to collapse, the walls, the bed, the floor and the ceiling. Just when she thought the pressure would crush her, Lily woke up.

Relief flooded her when she heard Albus laughing. Lily threw the covers off of her and noticed James was on her. He didn't look happy but he didn't look angry either, "Get off me James." growled Lily. She didn't like being woken up, even if she was having a horrible dream like she did. His brown eyes were watery and Lily thought he was crying until Albus' laughter filled her ears again, "What's wrong with James Al?"

"Well we came up to wake you and James was gonna wake you by jumping on your bed. Once he got up there though, your leg came up and connected with boy parts" explained Albus and then doubled over in a fit of laughter. Lily groaned then rolled off her bed and escaped the crushing matter of her oldest brother. Slipping on her slippers, Lily opened her door but James stopped her. She winced under his gaze that was full of pain.

"Happy Birthday Lils." said James then went back to render in his pain. Remembering that today was her birthday, Lily bounded down the steps to the kitchen. There, Lily hugged both her parents then went over to Teddy. Teddy was in Paris France on honeymoon with Victoire, the oldest Weasley offspring. She was greeted with Happy Birthdays and hugs. Instead of taking her usual seat between her parents, Lily sat beside Teddy. She didn't know how much time they'd have together considering Victoire came back with a bun in the oven. Lily giggled at this thought and her mother's voice brought Lily out of her thoughts.

"Where is James and Albus?" asked Ginny while she poured herself a cup of coffee. At this Lily giggled more and everybody else began to laugh too. Lily was always told that her laugh was infectious.

"I think he'll be awhile. James is in a predicament." Lily giggled out. Everyone nodded and went back to their breakfast. Moments later, James and Albus appeared with a huge box wrapped in purple parchment. They handed it to Lily, who tore into the box. Under the wrappings was a big box with holes punctured in it. James motioned for Lily to open the box and she was met with another box. This one however, was smaller but still had holes. Lily carefully lifted the box out and the right side was heavier than the left side. Having high hopes of what was in the box, Lily unconsciously held her breath when she began to open the box. The room was met with a high pitched squeal and all the occupants covered their ears. Inside the box was a small kitten with Weasley worthy hair.

No one in the kitchen heard the knock on the door. However, they did hear the door smash against the ide of the house. At once the screaming stopped and Harry and Teddy had their wands at the ready. Harry went down the hallway while Teddy went through the living room to the foyer. In a few moments time, Ginny and her kids heard hysterical laughter. There was a loud mumble of words and a sound that wood was repairing itself, then light foot steps. A head of bushy red hair came around the corner with a bag, "Hugo?" said James confused. Hugo nodded and tossed Lily the present while James went to investigate what just happened. Lily was in the middle of taking Hugo's present out when Harry and Teddy returned with a very amused Ron and an agitated Hermione, behind them was Rose.

"We heard screaming so this one here takes out his wand and blasts the door." said Hermione giving Ginny a hug, "Don't worry though, I've repaired it." after hugging Albus, Hermione moved to Lily, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Look! I finally got a kitty and I'm going to name him Fred." said Lily, petting her cat with the red hair. Hermione rubbed Lily's head affectionately unlike how she rubs Albus' head in a way that he needs help. Ron also gave Lily a hug and petted Fred.

"He does look like he belongs with the Weasley clan don't he?" said Ron before he got up to give his sister a hug and then shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. Rose, with her light red hair, forgot to acknowledge Lily. Although it was Lily's birthday, Lily didn't care much about her cousin not giving her a hug. They never saw eye to eye on anything.

As the adults got ready for the party, Lily took Fred up stairs for him to roam around her room. Seeing he was just a kitten and wasn't use to his new house yet anyways; they had to take baby steps. Just as Lily was about to take a shower, she heard her mother call her down. Lily groaned inwardly and threw a long tee shirt over her body. She didn't have anything yet so it wouldn't matter her brothers or Hugo were down there anyways. Lily went bounding down the steps, only to stop when two pairs of grey blue eyes fell upon her. That was the reason why she stopped, not because she was only wearing a tee shirt that barely went to her knees. Lily stood transfixed as a deer would stay in front of a car and stare into the headlights. In this case though, Lily wasn't in front of a vehicle, she was in front of Draco and Scorpius Malfoy and the headlights were their eyes.

A faint gurgling noise erupted from Lily's throat. This always happened whenever she felt awkward or nervous. Thankfully, her mother stepped towards Lily and she recovered quickly from her nerves. Then Harry came in and began talking animatedly to the older Malfoy, but Lily could still feel the gaze from Scorpius bore into her back. Ginny handed her daughter a thick but small envelope. On the front was a tiny scrawl addressed to Lily and she was about to throw her hands around her mother but thought better of it. Lily mumbled her thanks and slowly stalked up the stairs, excitement trying to burst out. Once Lily was in her room though, she let all the ecstatic joy out, causing Fred to duck under her bed. Oblivious to her cat's horrified manner, Lily scooped him up and danced around her bedroom with Fred in the air.


	2. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

As Lily stepped out of the warm and humid bathroom, she was feircely attacked. Someone had tackled her and the two children tumbled down the stairs. All the while the attacker was cackling mildly and Lily screaming. To Lily's surprise however, the stairs felt more like a meadow, filled with freshly snowed snow instead of sharp cinder blocks jabbing into every crease and crevice of her body. Lily's mind still hasn't registered that the tumble had stopped. Although she did manage to stop screaming when a sack was pulled over her head. Before she could flail her limbs, the kidnapper must have felt her body tense because three pairs of arms wrapped around her abdomen, legs, and her chest. Muffled screams came from Lily, but no one came to her aid.

She was carried for what seemed forever in what felt like a labyrinth. Although Lily let out multipule very audible and exasperated sighs, not a word was spoken. What felt like a half hour later, Lily's kidnappers finally sat her down. A little dizzy for staying horizontal for so long, Lily nearly fell over. Luckily, a pair of arms caught her before her face made contact with the floor. Knowing that her arms were free now, Lily ripped off the sack and her gaze was met with a room full of kids in a circle. Her cousins Dominique and Louis were sitting next to Fred and Roxanne. Molly and Lucy were sitting in the middle playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Hugo was also there, looking over Molly's shoulder. This all surprised Lily, except Rose, who was sitting in a rocking chair with her nose stuffed into a book. All of whom had various shades of red hair.

However, as many kids there were in that tiny room, the circle was incomplete. Lily spun around and saw her brothers grinning, along with Scorpius. By the looks of things, there was only enough room for the four of them and the ones who were in the middle. James took Lily by the forearm and led her to the circle and the lights dimmed to where the candles held more light. No matter how much Lily loved a good mystery, she didn't like where this was going. With an inward groan, Lily tried to stand up but was pulled back down by Scorpius and Albus, "No Lils, we are going to play Truth or Dare." said Albus with a mischievous smile.

"Look I already know that _all _of you have this game rigged with some kind of magic. Don't ask me how because I know for a fact that all of you are underage." Lily huffed out, but didn't get up. They all laughed at her insinuation, but they also didn't deny it. Since it was Lily's birthday, she got to go first. Lily smiled maliciously at the group, then to Rose, "Rose," Lily said in the most sweetest voice she could muster, "Truth or Dare?" Knowing that Rose would go for the Truth and that the others would hound her to pick dare, but neither would go well either way.

"I think I'm going with dare this time, my sweet cousin Lily." said Rose. Lily was shocked and momentarily lost her train of thoughts. At this, Rose's grin got bigger, which was a huge mistake. Lily might look all tender, love, and care, but her temper always got the better of her and was just as fiery as her hair.

"Fine then, I dare you to," at this moment Lily went over to Rose and whispered in her ear. Nobody heard what Lily said to Rose but it made her eyes go wide as Sickles. Rose started to protest with horror in her eyes, "Sorry but you picked dare Rose. Surely someone as smart as you should know that you _have _to do a dare." Lily said in a tauntingly manner but kept the anger out of her voice.

Everyone was cheering Rose on although they didn't know what the dare was. First she flushed pink, then a light red, then a deep red that was the same shade as Lily's hair. Finally, after minutes of hesitation, Rose jumped up and landed on Scorpius. She pulled him in closer to her and smashed their lips together. Scorpius' eyes first widened with shock then relaxed with amusement. Beside Lily, Albus and James cheered, while Hugo looked shocked at his sister's act, not really catching on that that was the dare. Everybody else laughed as Rose pulled away, breathless. Her face was flushed and her hands were shaking with anxiety. Although her body gestures were normal, Lily saw the glint of evil in Rose's eye. She looked from person to person, stopping casually here and there, but they fully stopped on Lily.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Rose said in a whisper but everyone could hear her as if she was screaming. Lily scoffed and shook her head. It shouldn't have to be asked, she always went for dare, no matter how hardcore or how it would portray her as an eleven year old. Her Aunts, Uncles, parents and Grandparents always say that she raises more cain than her Uncle George and late Uncle Fred. So it wasn't obvious that Lily would go for dare, "Okay then Lily, I dare _you_ to kiss Scorpius." Rose didn't bother by whispering the dare.

"What is with me getting kissed-" Scorpius started but Rose cut him off.

"In front of the adults." Rose finished. Lily wouldn't have been surprised if the "Dun Dun Dun" music played right after everyone gasped. Lily didn't hesitate like Rose did though. Instead, she got up and dragged Scorpius down to the kitchen with her. Hurried footsteps sounded behind them as every cousin Lily knew looked down upon her and Scorpius. Once they made it to the kitchen, Lily reached into the refrigerator and grabbed some juice. Knowing that there was confused faces above, Lily dropped the pitcher. Scorpius grabbed it before it even it the floor. With a satisfied smirk on her lips, Lily thanked him and kissed his cheek. All the while, every adult in the kichen watched the scene unfold.

Once back in the small room and gathered back into a circle, Rose's arms were crossed over her chest. Lily's smug expression didn't help Rose's mood either, "What the bloody hell was that Lily?" she asked.

"Why is was my dare Rosy dear." replied Lily with the slightest bite.

"Really? Because I remember me daring to _kiss _Score."

"And that's exactly what I did. You were just to foolish to try and use my dare against me. May I need to remind you that I only said kiss, not attack and snog him, like you did." said Lily who also crossed her arms. Oblivious to the tension between the two girls, everyone sat amused by the two's bickering. It went on for quite awhile before Rose literally attacked Lily. Both the girls got in a few punches and scratches before anyone thought to pull them apart. Scorpius and James was holding Lily while Louis and Hugo held Rose, Albus was between them. However, holding them back only kept them from phisically attacking each other, no one thought to make them shut up. Lily was lashing a low blow to Rose when Harry and Ron burst through the door.

Immediately, everyone shut up and took in the scene, and it did not look good. Rose's usually neat and tighty hair was now in a huge knot ball and a few visible strands were lying around the floor. Her pink shirt was ripped off from her left shoulder and skirt was ripped up on side. Her bottom lip was bloody from a right hook made by Lily whle her right eye was already black and blue. However, all of Lily'shair was intact but most of it she was still pulling from her mouth. The bottom half of Lily's orange shirt was lying in the floor next Dominique. Lily's face was unscathed, but her left ankle wasn't, the pain was so severe that she couldn't put pressure on it.

Both the girls winced at each other's appearences and then winced even more by their father's faces. Ron's face broke into a wide grin and Harry folloed suit then both men broke out into fits of laughter. Shocked by their reactions, no one moved until Ginny and Hermione decided to investigate. Unlike their husbands, the two mothers looked over the scene with a disapointed look n their eyes. However, they couldn't stay mad at their daughters. The hurt over took the anger, cousins were not supposed to act like this. Ginny demanded Lily to go to her room, but winced as Lily fell to her knees in pain. Before anyone siad anything more, Scorpius scooped Lily up in his arms and carried her to her room. Leaving the scene back where Ginny was sympathatic towards Rose, Hermione was being severely strict. All the occupants filed out of the room awkwardly.

Scorpius allowed Lily to slide off his back and omto her bed. Fred, who was lounging on the bed, hissed at Scorpius. Lily laughed and petted her cat, allowing Scorpius to sit beside her. Out of all the friends and family members, Lily could tell Scorpius anything. Lily cuddled up next to her kitty under the blankets and yawned. Maybe she was more tired after all the drama. Sighing for relaxation, Lily closed her eyes. Knowing that Lily was on the verge of falling asleep, Scorpius got up and left. Before shutting the door behind him, he mumbled a Happy Birthday but Lily didn't hear him. She was already snoring.


	3. Gifts

A/N: I could not think of a title for this chapter so I went with Gifts. And thank you to all the people who gave a my story the time of day.

Gifts

After taking Lily to her room, Scorpius went down into the kitchen with the rest. Rose was still in the small room with Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley. Scorpius took a seat next to Louis and Roxanne. Taking a piece of ice cream cake, Scorpius quickly shoveled it down. The outcome of this was that he got a major brain freeze. Seeing the look on his face, everybody laughed and that's when he noticed that his mother, Astroia, was there. Ignoring the shots of pain that were making their way to his brain, and went to hug his mother.

He took in her sweet and wonderful aroma; mint with a hint of chocolate. Astoria smiled and hugged her only son. Scoprius was really attached to his mother, and would take the Avada Kedavera curse for her any day. He still had his face in her light brown curls when there was a small cough came from behind them. In the doorway was Rose, her face bare no trace of any scratches or bruises. With her hands behind her back Rose began an apology, "I'm sorry for my behavior guys. I really don't know what got into me." she said this to everybody but looked directly at Scorpius. Her eyes pleading for forgivness, and Scorpius nodded his head. Silence overtook the room until James, Roxanne and Louis broke into laughter, "Well I got to to apologize to Lily." said Rose and went to the stairs.

"Lily's asleep and it'd be best to leave her be." said Scorpius simply and then dived into a deep conversation with his mother. About five minutes or so, there came a screaming from upstairs. They were high pitched terror screams. Harry skidded through the kitchen and took the steps three at a time. All of the others followed suit, James and Scorpius at the head of the stampede. Once at the top level of the house, they made their way to Lilys' room. In her room with walls that had the scene of a dusk at the beach, Rose was jumping around frantically. Lily was on her bed with a comical look on her face. Ginny forced her way to the front next to Scorpius and rushed into the room. She put her hands on either sides of Rose and made her stop bouncing around.

The cause to make the out burst was Fred. He was currently hanging from Rose's collar bone by his front paws. Everyone winced in pain went they heard the skin tear. Blood began to pour from the scratches. They all then turned to look at Lily. Her eyes widened with innocence and got up to get Fred, "Well don't look at me, she provoked him."

"How so?" said Ginny, placing her hands on her hips. Lily rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh.

"First of all, Rose came in here ever so rudely and then she has perfect manners to step on poor Fred. So of course Fred feels treatened and has to defend himself." said Lily in a matter-of-fact tone. Next to Rose, Hermione was tsking at the two girls behaviour towards each other.

"I swear, you two are worse than Harry and Draco were. There you go baby, all fixed up." said Hermione and put an arm around her daughter's shoulder's, "I'll take Rose home before anything else happens." and they Apperated with a loud pop.

"I take that as the end of my party." said Lily and she actually sounded miserable. Harry looked to his youngest and shooed everyone from the room and shut the door, Hi Daddy, I bet you're very disappionted in me huh?"

"No sweetheart," he said and Lily cast him a look saying that she didn't believe him, "Okay, maybe just a little. I just don't see why Rose and you won't get along." he said as he took a seat on Lily's bed. Lily shot him an exsasperated look and huffed a loose strand of hair that fell into her face.

"I'm just as perplexed as you are Daddy." she said and hugged him from the side. He returned the gesture. Harry then raised his self off the tiny bed and took out his wand. Mumbling a few words, two parcels took up space in his hand. The bottom one was thick but looked soft and the top one looked flat. Taking them from her father, Lily went for the big one first. A big silvery cloak drifted softly. Her eyes went big with surprise, "You- this- it can't- Thank you Daddy!" Lily finally stuttered out. Harry laughed and hugged his stunned daughter and she returned it heavily.

"This was once my dad's, your grandfather's, it was handed down generation after generation. All the way from the youngest Peverell bother. I finally had it in my possesion when I was in my first year in Hogwarts. Dumbldore gave to me for Chrsitmas because he had asked my father if he could see it. He had never known that that's how the Marauders were getting around at night." Harry explained. Lily nodded in recognition, and instantly knew what the flat package was. The Marauder's Map. Grandfather James, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, made it while they were in Hogwarts.

However, Lily has never met them but she felt like she does. From all the great stories that she has heard from her father and the occasional Professor Dunbledore who visits them in the portrait they have. Sirius was Harry's godfather but unfortunatley he spent most of Harry's life in Azkaban. He finally managed to escape using his Animagus form. Sirius was sent to Azkaban by being accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and twelve bystanders. Wrong those people were, Peter had escaped by causing an explosion of some sort and then turned into a rat. This made the Ministry believe that Peter was penetrated and only found his finger. From then on, he lived his life as a rat known as Scabbers until Sirius escaped in Harry's third year.

With the help from the D.A.D.A. Professor, Remus Lupin they manage to catch Peter. They would have kept him in heir grasp to but the night that this did happen, there was a full moon. With Remus being a werewolf and all it caused a distraction big enough where Peter escaped. Lily had a deep dispise against that man. He was the reason that her father had to grow up with his retched Aunt and Uncle. Their cousin Dudley was also the same but had apologized multiple times. Harry was quick to forgive, just as he did with the Malfoys.

Holding the legendary map in her hands, Lily looked to her father and hugged him. After a few minutes, Harry broke the embrace, "Now I want you to use these items wisely, like all the others did before you." he said in a joking tone. Lily pushed her father out of her room, and followed him down to the kitchen. To Lily's surprise, all of her guests were still there. She took a seat between Louis and Albus and they both attacked her cheeks with slobbery. She squealed in delight and wiped her face dry with her sleeve. Taking a slice of her cake, Lily noticed that there was a glare focused on her. About to complain that Rose was still here, she turned around to see Albus Dumbledore in his portrait. His ice blue eyes staring down at her over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Happy Birthday Lily." his silvery voice wavered for a moment.

"Thank you Professor. I hope you're enjoying this day as well." Lily asked in full revernce.

"Quite charming in fact. I wish I could stay but I must bid you all ado." he said then hobbled out of his portrait and into the other one which was currently at Hogwarts. Throughout the day, old family friends came and went for Lily's birthday. She had a joyous day and it only faltered when Rose came back with Hermione. Over all it was the best birthday ever and it got better everytime Lily thought back to her Hogwarts letter.


	4. Wand Struggles

Wands Struggles

Harry had to use both his hands for Lily to keep her from floating. Earlier that day, Harry had announced that he would take her for her school supplies. To everyone's surprise and amusement Lily began to float. Luckily James had pulled her down befor her head hit the ceiling fan. Going through the Leaky Cauldron, they had stopped breifly to talk to Neville and Hannah Longbottom. When her father's bck was turned, Lily got excited again and when he turned back, Lily was upside down holding onto a chair. He grabbed her waist and walked out with Lily hanging as if she was a sack of books. This caused quite a few people to laugh.

When they got out of the pub, Lily was oput down but still had to hold Harry's hand, much to her embarrassment. When the archway opened up, the sight was enough to get Lily going again. Giggling at her father's frustration, Lily finally managed to take control of her floating problem and got her feet on the cobble stone. Although it did feel as if she was still light as air. Still giggling as they went into Madame's Malkin's, Lily bumped into Zack McLaggen, "Watch yourself there Giggles," he said with a joking tone with Lily still in his arms and oblivious to Harry's glares. Lily righted herself just as his father, Cormac came from the register.

"Hey Potter." he said shaking Harry's hand.

"Cormac, how've you been." said Harry with his jaw clenched. As Cormac launched into a full blown tory about getting kicked off the Appleby Arrows, Lily wandered around the store. Zack followed her like a lost puppy.

"So, your going to Hogwarts this year." he said and Lily barely nodded, "That's cool, maybe we could study together in he Gryffindor common room together." at this, Lily's head snapped around. He was just a cocky as his father had been towards her Aunt Hermione.

"And what makes you think that I'll be Sorted into Gryffindor?" Lily asked and wiped the smirk off of his face.

"Well every Potter that ever lived was put into Gryffindor." said Zack and shrugged it off. It was true, but over the past few years, the Weasley streak of being put into Gryffindor was brutality broken by Victoire who was the first Weasley to be put in Ravenclaw. Now, every Weasley was scattered through the Hogwarts Houses, except for Slytherin. James and Albus were lucky enough to be Sorted in Gryffindor.

"Well there is a first time for everything isn't there." said Lily making her way back to her father. While a starstruck zack McLaggen stayed behind and watched her retreating back.

"So how's Hermione?" asked Cormac, trying to casually bring her up.

"Happily married to me." said a cold voice behind them in a doorway. Lily turned to find her Uncle Ron standing with a bemused expression on his face. Lily went to hug the pair of them and could feel Ron's tensed muscles as he glared at Cormac.

"Well um," Cormac coughed under the intense gaze Ron was giving him, "I better get off to get my boy's books." he said and scurried off, not realizing that he had left his son behind. Harry, with his good heart, took Zack to find his father while Lily was left under the care of her Uncle. Lily and Hugo was both being fitted for robes when HArry came back, chuckling to himself. Once both the kids were finished, they left to get their collection of books. They momentarily stopped to get ice cream and take a look around George's joke shop. Even without the help of his twin, business was still booming. Angelina helped from time to time along with Percy, but on the Holidays Freddie and the store was unseprable.

From there, Ron and Hugo slit up with Harry and Lily. Hugo already had his wand and wanted to get back to his mother and sister. after saying their goodbyes, LIly eagerly entered Ollivander's. The shop was dim with dust floating all around, and behind the counter was a portrait of an old man with white hair. His eyes were a menacingly silver, but his smile was warming and inviting. Harry dived into a conversation with the man while the new clerk went and got a bundle of wands for Lily as she was being measured. Once done, the tape measurer laid itself down on the counter while Mr. Creevey came back. In his arms waas a stack of dusty old boxes, "It looks as if you are going to be difficult for a wand to find you miss Potter." he said nd sat the boxes on the counter.

At that comment, Lily's face immediately fell. Why her? Why does her life have to be difficult when it comes to magic? It just wasn't fair. Sighing, Lily dug into the boxes for a start. Going through almost all of the wands at the store that day, Lily left feeling dejected and rejected. Not one single wand has chosen her. Although some had come close to that tingly feeling that everyone of her relatives tried to describe to her. On the verge of tears and not the slightest bit of bubbly, Lily sat down at the kitchen table. This has been the worst week of her life, some of it due to her party that Monday. Her mother had grounded her, saying that Lily's behaviour was uncalled for. Then to top it off, Fred had gotten out of her room and wrecked havoc in the living room. From that moment on, Fred was either in Lily's room or out back stalking birds or moles. Despite being angry at Lily, Ginny had promised her to go back to Diagon Alley and pick up where they left off in Ollivander's.

Hope filled Lily's eyes when Mr. Creevey came back from a dark corner in the store with a soft blue box. Without noticing the fear in his eyes, Lily grabbed at the box hungrily. This _had _to be the one, it just had to be. Taking the lid off, the box's occupant was a long mahogany wand. It was thirteen inches with a mixture of dragon heartstring and a pheonix tail feather. Lily knew it as the one even before she picked it was, bbut when she did, Lily was hit with a sensation that words even be able to compare it with. Seeing the look on the littlest Potter's face, Mr. Creevey knew he had to talk to Ginny. Clearing his throat, the two adults went back into an office while Lily sat and gazed at her wand. When her mother came back, Ginny looked slightly terrified. Apperating back home, Lily went to pack her trunk for Hogwarts the next day, while her mother went to the Ministry.

That night, Lily was fideting with excitement, her time has finally come! In about six hours she'd be getting on the Hogwarts Express while she had to get up in three. Admitting defeat, Lily went downstairs for some milk. Passing her parenet's room she heard her mother talking about her.

"Lily will be fine honey. Her brothers and cousins will keep her in line." her dad was saying. Lily heard her mother sigh.

"It's not Lily I'm worried about, it's her actions. Both you and I know that she's worse than Fred and George were. And with that wand she got today Harry," Ginny gasped and Lily could hear rustling of sheets, "You should have heard the thing about Lily's wand Dennis told me." Harry made a sound as if he was telling her to go on, "He told me that the person who made he wand was Tom Riddle." Lily covered her mouth before she could gasp.

"Oh my, well I never thought that he made wands at all." said Harry the surprise spilled out of his mouth.

"He didn't. It was just the one. Tom Riddle started making it after your wand defended you by itself, or so that's Dennis told me. He finished it before finding out that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand."

"Well the wand does choose the wizard Ginn, no matter who the maker is. I just wonder how it got into Ollivader's in the first place." Harry sighed and there was more rustling fom the covers. Lily waited a few then went back to her room beause she had suddenly lost her appetite. Glancing to her wand in newly found disgust, Lily decided to sleep on the floor. For it was the only place her wand _hasn't _been. That night she dreamt about being Death Eater and killing everyone in sight. Top her dismay, Voldemort walked up to her and hissed in her ear, grinning maliciously. Before she knew what she was doing, Lily faced all the ones she loved and slowly but surely killed them.

When she woke up her heart was drumming at a fast beat. Light shone through her windows and blinded Lily. Forgetting about the over heard conversation her parents had, Lily picked her wand up and cradled it in it's box. Putting on a poufy orange skirt, Lily also threw on a scarlett dress shirt. While tucking her shirt in, James knocked breifly before entering her room. Catching sight at Lily's outfit, he smiled, "Ahh, you're already routing for Gryffindor. That's good spirit Lils." said James.

Lily rolled her eyes, did everyone expect her to get into Gryffindor? "What do you want James?" she siad and satrted to put on her ballet flats.

"Mum sent me to get your trunk and to see if you were awake. And seeing that you are, I'll just take your trunk down while you grab Fred. It's going to be a struggle to put him in that cat carrier." and with that James swept downstairs, dragging Lily's trunk.

Lily began to seek for Fred in her room when she heard a cat's yowl from the window. Perplexed, she wondered over to the window and opened it. On the part of the roof that stuck out under her room, Fred was laying on it. With a cry sadeness with a hint of anger, Lily climbed out and picked Fred up. His hair was wet and stuck out and he did not look happy. Holding him in a protective manner, Lily climbed back into her room and gently put him in the cat holder. Grabbing a few hair ties, Lily went down to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. Once all the Potters were done, James took his mother's hand while Albus took his father's. Teddy came up behind Lily and took her's, with Fred in her other, they all Apperated to Platform Nine and three quarters.


	5. Surprises

Surprises

Lily was getting tearful as people pushed and shoved to get pass her. Lily clung to her father's abdomen and then went to her mother. "I'll write to you in a couple days Flower." her mother said and kissed Lily one last time before she was whisked away by James. Lily was taking aback by James' bluntness as he kept pulling her away and onto the black and scarlett train. Trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp, Lily noticed it wasn't James but Teddy. Apparently Teddy changed his hair color to black. At once, she stopped struggling and let Teddy help her find an empty compartment. After putting away her luggage, Teddy didn't leave immediately. Tears pricking in Lily's eye, she hugged Teddy and let go until the train's whistle blew.

Promising to write to him and Victoire, Teddy quickly changed back to his normal hair color- aqua- and left the compartment. Lily was in the midst of grabbing her Charms book when her bag began to fall. Awaiting for her death by books, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Thinking that her saviour was either a brother or a cousin, she unconsciously said thanks and went to take a seat by the window. The train had already started moving and Lily could see her parents waving to her. A tear rolled down her face but she wiped it away before it got the chance to make the trip all the way down her face.

"You're welcome," said a voice. Lily had momentarily forgotten about the book incident and jump at the sound of the boy's voice. He began to chuckle, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Alex Goyle by the way." and he sat down in the seat across from Lily. He looked to be around Albus' age and short light brown hair. His eyes were light blue with a hint of green. Goyle, now where had Lily heard that name before? Oh yeah! he had to be Gregory Goyle's son. He looked nothing like his father, except for the mucles. Extending her arm out, Lily also introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter." she could see that Alex hesitated before shaking her hand.

"Well you're definitely going to be put into Gryffindor no doubt." he said, oblivious to Lily's irritation by the comment.

"You know, not every offspring of a Potter is put into Gryffindor." said Lily as she tried to keep her voice nice, "Not every Malfoy was placed into Slytherin." she said, recalling the time when Albus sent a letter home saying that Scorpius was in Gryffindor. Lily looked at Alex and he had been hit by a Bludger.

"Yeah, that was a huge shock too." said Alex and after that he didn't say much more. Lily snuggled up to Fred, who was let out. She was getting into her Charms book when there was yelling out in the corridors. It wasn't yells from a fight, but they were just as distracting. Lily sat her book down as Alex went to check it out, "Here I am Abbey!" he yelled and was thrown back into the compartment by a petite girl. Lily went back to reading but was knocked into by the jumpy girl.

"Hi, I'm Abbey . I'm _so _excited and anxious to be Sorted. Are you going to be a first year too?" the girl asked and Alex chuckled at her eagerness.

"Calm down Abbey," said Alex, and leaned back, "This is Lily, as in _Lily Potter_."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You make that sound like a bad thing." Lily said and shut her book. They all laughed.

During the train ride, Abbey told a sad story about how her parents abandoned her at birth. She was adopted before her magic came in but when her adoptive parents found out they went berserk but were happy. During those years, the Goyles had kept an eye on Abbey through the years. Everyone knew that Abbey's mother, Pansy, was mean but no one knew she was heartless enough to leave her child. Lily was heart broken with the details but Abbey seemed happy by the way things turned out.

They were having a mini food fight when a Gryffindor prefect slid the door open. There was a look of horror on his ace but it wasn't from the sight of scattered food. "Hi Freddie." said Lily. Freddie's response was hesitant and faint, as if his throat went dry.

"Um, the uh, train will be stopping soon so put on your robes." he said then left. Lily's face furrowed into a frown but didn't say anything. Alex left so the two girls could get dressed properly in Hogwarts attire.

Soon after the train stopped and the two girls stepped off, arm in arm. A pang of heart break sat in Lily's chest when she stepped up to the small figure holding a lantern. Two years previously, Hagrid was in St. Mungo's from heart failure. Harry didn't leave his side at all and took a sick leave from work. Before Hagrid's heart could truly give out, he said in a hoarce whisper, "Harry, saving yeh was the best thing I ever done in my life. If I could go back and spend more time with yeh I would." Harry grabbed the half giant's hand and sobbed into his chest. Ginny had to pull Harry away, but not before she looked into Hagrid's eyes and saw true happiness. He had died with the ones he loved the most and that's all a person could ever ask for.

Lily climbed into a boat with Abbey and a boy with dark skin. His eyes were an intense dark blue, they reminded Lily of a hawk's. They began to scoot over the lake along with dozens of others. Lily heard the sharp intake of breath when the castle came into view. Hogwarts bare no trace of being attacked what so ever. As they float majestically into a cavern, Lily could just make out Neville Longbottom. His blonde hair neat and matched his red robes, "Thank you Herman," he said the the new grounds keeper beore turning to the new students, "Hello new staudents of Hogwarts, momentarily you will be Sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. No matter what House you are put in, you will treat each other like family. You will gain points and you will loose points so make wise choices. Follow me please." he said and opened the two big doors that lead to the Great Hall.

All eyes were on the new studants, so small and shaking with nerves and excitment. The ceiling looked exactly like night sky outside; clear of any clouds and all the stars are shining bright. The only light source are candles and they were magicked to stay afloat. Lily saw James and Albus at the Gryffindor table next to Hugo and Scorpius. At the Hufflepuff table was Louis, Molly and Lucy, while Dominique sat at the Ravenclaw table talking to Fred and Roxanne. Rose was nowhere to be seen at Ravenclaw. Shrugging her cousin's absence out of her mind, Lily stood with Abbey and watched the Sorting. Professor Longbttom called the names and perched the Sorting Hat on each individual's head. He was halfway through the C's when Abbey was called up.

The Hat sat on her head for a good five minutes before it called out Slytherin. Lily clapped as a giddy Abbey practically skips over to a seat beside Alex. Lily looks back at James and Albus who already have a reserved seat for her. Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter Lily." Neville called out. Butterflies began knocking around in LIly's stomach as her Godfather put the over sized hat on her head. At once a booming voice rang out, "SLYTHERIN." _Wait what?_ It was barely on her head for a second. The great Hall was silent except for Alex and Abbey. Lily walked over to the Slytherin table and it broke out in applause, while every other House table stayed silent. The faces of Lily's relatives were horror stricken, even Neville Longbottom's face was like that before he called out the next person.

Abbey gave Lily a tight hug and congratulated her while Alex clapped her on the back, "Well I never saw _that _one coming. Welcome to Slytherin Lily, you'll love it."

"I do hope so." said Lily, more to reassure herself than anything. Once the Sorting finished, dinner was served and Lily was talking to Abbey and the boy, Chet Zambini, who was in the boat with them. They were talking about the Chudley Cannons when there was a tap on her shoulder. Lily turned around to see a not-so-happy James. "Oh hey James." said Lily, trying to hide her fear.

"Can I talk to you?" he said in a low whisper, then added, "In private." he didn't wait to hear Lily's response. shrugging to her friends, Lily headed out of the Great Hall and found her family. Even Rose was there, but she didn't look happy.

"If this is another game of Truth or Dare, then consider me out." said Lily and headed back for the door. Behind her, Lily could hear Louis bark with laughter.

"You're in Slytherin Lils." said Albus, his voice soft and hurt. Lily stoppd in her traacks and hugged her brother. This caused a big group hug. Lily released herself from the middle so she could breathe. Being the youngest in a huge family had it's perks and then again it doesn't.

"It's not like I could have talked to the Hat. It wasn't even on my head for a second." said Lily as Louis came over to her and hugged her again. They all sighed and went back into the Great Hall, but instead of sitting down at the Slytherin table, Lily sat with her brothers. Abbey, Chet, and Alex shot her confused glances but didn't do anything but shrug.

"You don't have to sit with us Lils." said James. Lily looked at her brothers then to Hugo and Scorpius.

"I know." she said then began eating.

Lily was following the Slytherin prefect with Abbey and Chet, when she heard someone say her name. It was a gasp of surprise than just trying to get her attention. Stopping abruptly, Lily caused Chet to run into her and Lily ran into Abbey. Untangled, Lily looked around and saw a group of men standing around in painting. From seeing pictures of the three males Lily knew exactly who they were. James looked exactly like the one in the middle, while Tedy looked like the one on the right. However, none of her brothers looked like left man, she still saw distinct features on him that was on her brothers. "I know who you three are! You are Grandpa James, Grandpa Sirius, and Grandpa Remus!"

"Grandpa?" they all said at once. Lily laughed showing her dimples and nodded her head, "Your Harry's daughter?" said James and tears escaped his eyes. Sirius put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and smiled down at Lily.

"You have to go Lily, but I hope we'll talk to you later." said Remus and Lily turned to go. She met up with her new friends and told them why she lagged behind.

"That's so cool." said Chet, his eyes wide and Lily nodded.

"Do you think you'll be able to see your Grandma too?" asked Abbey who linked her arm into Lily's.

"I hope so." said Lily wistfully, "I wonder if either James or Albus has seen them. But mostly Teddy because his father is in it. Remind me later when I write him a letter to add that into it." Lily said. Abbey and Chet both nodded their heads and stopped for the prefect to say the password: Severus. Lily smiled to herself. That was one of Albus' namesakes, Albus Severus Potter.

Once inside the Slytherin common room, Lily gasped. She knew she was in the dungeon's but she never knew she'd be under the Great Lake also. A terrible thought hit her, but she didn't voice it, she'd feel stupid, "Take the right stair case for the girls dormitory and the left is the boys dormitory. Your trunks and other luggage are already in there, get rest and if you are missing anything then tell me in the morning."

Lily and Abbey parted with Chet and went to their dormitory with the rest of the first year girls. Once in her new room for most of the year, Lily let Fred out who immediately jumped on her four poster bed. The curtins were green with silver trimming, and had the Slytherin crest in each corners. Putting on her pajamas, Lily noticed that in the window next to her bed had a huge eye on the other side. Lily shrieked and all the others looked up in surprise. Once realizing what it was, Lily laughed and mentally kicked herself. The squid. Lily then got into bed and mused things over.

She was the first Potter to be in Slytherin. Heck! She was the only person out of her entire family to be Sorted into this house. In other words, Lily was the black sheep, the ugly duckling. What's her family going to say, she know's her parent's are going to accept it but what about Uncle Ron and Uncle Charlie? Maybe this was worse than it seemed. Huffing a sigh, Lily turned over to find Fred gone. She opened her curtains and saw that Fred was curled up on Abbey's bed. Man, this day was just full of surprises.


	6. Secret Room

Secret Room

In the Slytherin common room, LIly sat on the floor next to Abbey. Since the Sorting was on a Friday, they don't have school the following day. Lily dipped her quill in ink, but at that moment, Chet knocked in Abbey who bumped into Lily, who spilled ink all over the table. "Chet!" the girls scolded.

"Sorry Lils." he said and helped her clean it up, "I'm going down to get some breakfast, wanna join?" Lily and Abbey both nodded their heads and Chet helped them up. Lily was eager to walk by the painting with the Marauders in it. The want to talk to them was so unbelievably big. Chet opened the portrait and let the girls scramble out first.

"Such a gentleman," Abbey smirked and patted Chet on the back. They all laughed, and were still laughing until Lily passed the Marauders painting. Disappointment hit her like a stampede, and Lily didn't bother to hide it. Abbey came over to her and jumped on her back, and Lily stumbled to the ground.

"Merlin Abbey." Lily choked out. Abbey chuckled and kicked Lily's side playfully as if she was a horse. Lily's laughs rang out as she ran down the hall and Abbey's came out disorentated. They were halfway to the Great Hall when Lily bumped into Scorpius, "Hey Scor, how's it going?" Lily asked and let Abbey off her back.

"It could have been better." he sighed and gave Lily a side hug.

"What do you mean by that?" aske Lily, perplexed. Scorpius gave a loud sigh.

"James threw a hissy fit once we got in the Gryffindor common room and Al would not just shut up last night when we went to bed. Hugo didn't bother much about it though, but I can see where your brothers are coming from." said Scorpius.

"Well they seemed fine with it last night at the feast." said Lily, recalling the family meeting from last night. Scorpius shrugged and said goodbye before they parted for their tables.

Lily sat down next to Alex and Chet, and sighed. Alex piled bacon and eggs onto her plate, but she didn't touch them. She then sighed again while looking pointedly at Abbey but she was to engrossed in her own food to notice. Picking up a strip of bacon, Lily sighed again but with the Great Hall flooding with more students, no one heard her. Giving up, Lily excused herself and went out onto the grounds. It was a beautiful day already and Lily just wanted to bask in the sunlight. Taking off her robes so she'd be in her jumper and skirt, Lily sat down next to a tree. She didn't know when she dozed off or how long but when Lily woke up, Abbey was beside her. "Hey Abbs," said Lily grogily.

Abbey jumped and fell backwards, but when she recovered she threw a handful of grass at Lily. Lily retailted by shoving some down Abbey's shirt. She squealed and shoved a fist full into Lily's hair. At that moment, both girls spotted that Chet was going to walk by them. They called him over. "Chet help me." said Lily who was trying to pin Abbey down.

"No help me, I am your best friend." said Abbey who got the better side of Lily and pinned her down. Chet stood there watching amused before he decided his choice.

"Sorry Lils, can't argue with Abbey." he said as he began to tickle her. Lily shreiked which caused a few other people to look over in their direction. After awhile of tickling Lily, Chet and Abbey laid down on either side of her, all breathless. "Do you surrender Potter?" Chet said and started tickling her again.

"Yes! Yes I surrender Zambini."Liky said, kicking her legs. Chet let her go and relaxed into the grass again. When a few minutes passed by, Lily got up and held her hand out to Chet. He gladly took it and Lily pulled him up.

"What about Abbs?" he asked as he looked down to see Abbey sleeping. Lily looked to his with a mischievous glint in her eye and Chet returned it, "Do it." he whispered.

'Lets get a little bit farther away first." Lily said but she still took her wand out. Once they were about a good ten feet away from Abbey, Lily whipped her wand around ans said, "Aguamenti." and aimed the stream of water at Abbey.

She jumped up, soaked, and looked around. When she spotted Lily and Chet she ran after them. Abbey's face was cold and angry, but her eyes held laughter and amusment. Thinking that Abbey would give up if they went in two directions, Chet went to the seventh floor while Lily made a move for the Slytherin common room. Decidedly, Abbey headed after Lily. Passing the portrait with her Grandpa, they all had confused faces when a red blur went speedingby them, Lily was lucky enough to say the password. Looking for a place to hide, she spotted Alex and dove behind him. He was confused until a soaked Abbey came in.

After searching the common room, Abbey headed out in search of Chet. Relieved, Lily came from behind Alex and sat in the chair next to him. "I hope Chet is okay." said Lily. Alex looked at her and his face asked _why wouldn't he be? _Lily sighed, "Abbey fell asleep outside and w woke her up with water." Alex burst out with laughter.

"Merlin help that boy if she catches him." said Alex and Lily nodded in agreement. Lily was wondering where Chet and Abbey were when something hit her. Lily jumped up and ran into her dormitory, searching in her trunk for two important things. When they were found, Lily ran back down and almost fell out of her chair. She took out her wand and muttered, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." at those words, Lily looked for Chet's miniscule name. It took awhile but Lily found it, right before his name disappeared.

"I know where he is." said Lily and pulled Alex up with her.

"What if she sees you too?" he asked.

"She's not going to. I'll make sure of it." Lily said and oushed Alex out in the corridor.

"How?" Alex asked. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Throwing a piece of soft fabric over herself as an explanation Lily waited for Alex's reaction, "Merlin's beard Lily, where'd you get that."

"It's a family heirloom," said Lily shrugging, "Are you coming or what?" Alex hesitated before ducking under the cloak. They quietly slipped pass students and up to the seventh floor, and stopped. The plain discreet wall before them turned into a door and Lily stepped out from under the cloak. She opened the door and the two Slytherins went in. The room was decorated as if it was the Slytherin common room, just warmer and less crowded. Chet sat in the corner, reading a book.

"Hey Chet." said Alex. Chet looked up from his book and waved them over. Lily sat on the couch and covered up with a blanket, while Alex took a chair and ruffled Chet's hair.

"How'd you find this place?" asked Lily and ducked Alex's hand.

"It found me. I was running away from Abbey, as you know, and when I made it to the seventh floor there was no place to hide so I started to pace and then BAM! there was a door." explained Chet and put down his book. Alex mumbled under his breath while Lily nodded her head. Obviously she knew that it was the Room of Requirement, just look at her family and friends. Her dad and others used it as a place to hold their Dumbledore's Army meetings when he was in his first year. Then, when Professor Snape was Headmaster, Neville used it to for refugees to live in and made a tunnel the the Hog's Head.

Thinking that Abbey had enough time to calm down, the occupants of the room headed down for Dinner. They all skipped lunch on purpose but decided that people would begin to wonder where they went. Lily slipped over to the Ravenclaw table and chatted with Dominique and Fred, then went over and sat beside Louis at the Hufflepuff table. All the while, gradually making her way over to Scorpius and Hugo.

"Hey guys, have you seen James and/or Albus?" aske Lily taking a seat next to Hugo, who hugged her.

"No, the last time I saw them, they were grabbing a few things from Hogsmead." said Scorpius taking a chicken leg.

"Oh, well when they get back tell them that I have something important to show them." said Lily and left to go back to her own table. Walking over to Chet and Abbey, oblivious to the glares from the older Slytherins. "Hey Abbs, nice to know your dry again." said Lily, stiffling giggles.

"Just remember Potter, it takes two to Tango." said Abbey with a death glare but smiling. Chet roared with laughter, causing the girls to laugh also. All through lunch, they didn't stop talking. Although Lily kept glancing over to the Gryffindor table, she didn't see either of her brothers at all that lunch. Sighing, she did her best to cover up her disappointment.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I kind of struggled through it to come up with ideas. In the next chapter, I'm going to skip to Halloween and then to the Christmas Holidays. **


	7. The Start of a Prank War

Prank War

Over the next few weeks Lily excelled at all of her classes, especially Potions. Although it all wasn't just her. She had help from Snape in the portrait; he will whisper things to Lily that weren't in the books. Even the Potions Professor admitted that she was top of the school. Lily has had many conversations with the Marauders at night using the cloak. They helped her practice her Patronus in secret since her dad was going to teach her once she got in her third year. With their help though, Lily was able to get it on her fifth try.

Now that Halloween was approaching, the first Qudditch game is just over the horizon. Waking up on the day of the game, Lily went down to the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff team was already there, while the Slytherin team was still filing in. Lily made a bee line for Louis, who was a Chaser. They eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything, due to the fact that she was still a Potter.

"Hey Lou." said Lily and took a bite of his toast.

"Well that was blunt Lils." said Louis with a laugh. He looked up and was surprised by her attire, "Why are your clothes like that?"

"What? Oh this." said Lily and looked down at her clothes. Her shirt looked as if she warped the color green and yellow into a whirlpool. Her skirt showed that she was rooting for both Hufflepuff and the home team. "Abbey helped me with it." she said and kissed his cheek before she left, "Good luck."

Lily sat down next to Alex who was wearing proper clothes for a beater. He began to fill his plate with two of everything, then shoved it in his mouth. Lily stared at him in disgust. "What?" he asked and sprayed food all over Lily. Alex swallowed the food and took a napkin to wipe off Lily's face, "Sorry Lils."

"It's okay." said Lily and took a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Hey I need that!" yelled Alex and tried to snatch it back. Lily looked at him incredously and laughed.

"You have a plate full, I'm sure you can spare one piece." said Lily.

"I need all the bacon I can to build up my strength." he said and shovled eggs in his mouth.

"Yeah well if you keep eating like that, it'll be all over the Quidditch pitch." she said and Alex laughed. Lily shook her head and went to find Abbey and Chet. She found Chet under a tree next to a tree just off to the side of Hagrid's old hut but she couldn't find Abbey, "You guys do know that you're sitting under the Whomping Willow right?" she asked them.

Chet looked up from his book and looked at the tree's trunk and nodded his head, "It hasn't moved since the Battle of Hogwarts, but no one knows why." he said and patted the spot next to him for Lily.

"Where's Abbey?" asked Lily.

"Who? Oh she went back to the dormitory to finish up Transfiguration homework. She said that she'd meet us in the stands." Chet said then stood up and held his hand out for Lily. She took his hand and he lifted her up, "Wanna ride?" he asked and lifted Lily up on his back. he ran all the way to the Quidditch field and up to the Slytherin stands. There, Abbey was standing at the front, holding seat for them. Lily was ushered to stand by Abbey, but didn't think anything of it.

While the teams were coming out they all cheered, some more than others. Professor Wood blew his whistle and they all shot up in the air. The match only lasted for ten minutes when Erica Hold, fifth year, caught the snitch for Slytherin. Lily was cheering and didn't notice when Abbey and Chet pointed their wands at her and soaked her. Lily shrieks were drowned out by the cheers from Slytherins. "This declares war Crimson and Zambini!" Lily yelled before running out onto the feild to give Alex a hug. Louis was shaking hands with Sllytherin team when lily gave him a hug.

"Lils, your wet!" he said but didn't let go.

"You did good Lou!" Lily said and patted her cousin on the back. Louis was just about to go in the Hufflepuff locker room when Lily got an idea, "Hey Louis! I need your help wit something." he raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. After looking around for either Abbey or Chet, Lily whispered in his ear, "So do you think you'll be able to do it?"

Louis looked like he was contemplating on whether he should or not but gave in when he looked in Lily's pleading eyes, "I'll try to get all of them to do it, and I'll try to get the adults in on it too, That'd make it more like it happened." he said and gave the dripping wet Lily another hug before he went. Lily smiled in triumph as she went to find her friends.

That night in the Slytherin common room a celebration was going on. In a chair in the corner, Lily was sitting alone with a coin in her hand. Chet went to bed early complaining that he had a stomach ache and Abbey was in the Library finishing homework. Waiting for a reply on her coin, Lily looked up at the scene. Alex was talking to a fellow second year named Zain Frye. Oddly he was a muggleborn but was intimidating enough not to get messed with. His broad shoulders should be illegal on a twelve year old and his short honey brown hair went perfectly with his light blue eyes.

Turning her attention back on her coin, she saw a message scribbling on it. _I'll see if I can even get the Professor's in on it. _Lily smiled to herself, using these coins from the D.A. days is a perfect idea to consult with Louis.

_That would be awesome, do you think you'd be able to get the whole school in on it?_ Lily was now beginning to see her traits as a Slytherin come out. The reply came immediately with only one word, _YES_. Lily smiled a Cheshire cat smile and got up. She was halfway up the the stairs, when she felt a hand on her wrist. Looking behind her, Lily saw that it was Zain, "Hey Zain, what's up?" she asked and began climbing the stairs again. Zain started behind her.

"Just on a mission." he sighed stressfully

"What kind of mission?" asked Lily and turned to Zain. She couldn't read his expression but she knew he was deciding on something, "Go ahead, get it out." said Lily, encouraging him.

"Okay, keep in mind I am not asking for myself, it really is for a friend," he said and sighed a less stressful sigh, "Have you ever wanted a boyfriend?" Lily stopped walking and turned back to Zain. He raised his hands to say that he was innocent. A boyfriend? She didn't really have time for one and she was too young.

"To be honest Zain, I haven't really thought about having one. Can I ask who you're working for?" she asked and wasn't surprised when he shook his head, "Okay, well goodnight Zain."

"Goodnight Lily. Oh wait, are you really going to do it?" Zain asked and looked as if he was impressed.

"Oh yeah, but keep it on the down low when Abbey and Chet are around. You can feel free to spread it to the rest of the Slytherins but tell them not to mention it. My cousin Louis is getting the _whole _school in on it." said Lily with a mischievous grin on her face. She already told Alex what she was going to do, so he must have told Zain.

"I can see why you were put in Slytherin now. Goodnight Lils, sleep tight."

"Night Zain." said Lily and went into her dormitory. Picking up Fred from Abbey's bed, Lily went to hers and pulled the curtains closed. Getting comfy, Lily snuggled up to Fred and fell asleep.


	8. Halloween Nightmare

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. School just started up for me again and I've just been so sleepy after school that I couldn't write so sorry. I might put one on here weekly (probably on either Friday, Saturday , or Sunday.) I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I'm not sure about this one though... but keep reading and you should totally review, it would boost my confidence on this story.**

Halloween Nightmare

Lily was on her way down to the Great Hall and was about to pass the Marauders when Sirius called for her. She skipped over, obviously in a great mood. "Hi Sirius." she said. He looked at her with happiness and joy in his eyes, the way he always looks at her.

"Hello Flower, are you ready?" he asked. Lily pointedly nodded her head.

"Where's Grandpa James and Grandpa Remus?" she asked. Even though only James was her actual Grandpa, Lily refered all of them as hers.

"Oh they're off in another portrait. How many people are in on it?"

"Everyone. Louis even got the ghosts in on it. This is going to be so great!" said Lily, rubbing her hands together.

"I can see now why you were put in Slytherin. I'll talk to you later Flower. " said Sirius before going off and finding James and Remus.

Heading down to the Great Hall, Lily was so caught up in her thoughts for that night that she forgot to miss the trick step. Getting her foot stuck deep and by surprise, Lily had no time to cover her face. Cringing her face from the pain she already feels, she braces herself. Lily falls hard onto the stairs, smaking her ribs on the edge of a step. A faint pop was heard and Lily's face fell on two steps down. She sat there for awhile, shocked and watching blood pour on the stairs from her face. It was minutes until she heard footsteps, slow at first then they got quicker. Lily lifted her head slightly and saw a head of white blonde hair, "Scorpius." she manged to get out before she blacked out.

The next time Lily woke up, she was surrounded by her cousins and brothers, her fellow Slytherins, Scorpius, and Professor Longbottom. Someone pushed their way to her bedside and handed her a cup. She had long blonde hair and had that glow of a Veela, Lily regonized her to be Victoire. She helped Lily drink the liquid which was thick and gooey; this made Lily Fall back asleep.

Hearing hushed voices, Lily began to stir. The soft voices stop immediately and there was rushed footsteps. Opening her eyes, Lily's vision was blurry at first but it began to better. Someone grabbed her left hand and rubbed her hair. Turning her head, Lily's eyes met with Louis'. His smile was small but it was there, "You weren't supposed to actually end up in the Hospital wing Lily." a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

"I guess I ruined the prank then huh?" asked Lily, her voiced cracked and a cup was next to her face in an instant. Slowly, she turned her head and saw Scorpius. His smile was even smaller than Louis', "Hey Scor." she said and took the cup.

"Hey Lils, you fell pretty hard back there." Scorpius said, setting the cup on the table and grabbed her other hand. Lily tried to lift her head but her neck protested. She winced in pain and her hand shot up.

"Ouch! What happened?" she asked. Lily looked to Louis, but Louis wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead, he looked to Scorpius with worried eyes.

"I'm going to go get Victoire." he said and scooted his chair out and went into te Nurse's office. Brows furrowed, Lily looked to Scorpius and scooted over for him to sit down. He saw the gesture and took up the newly found space. His expresson looked as if he was contemplating on telling her something. Lily looked to him with an eyebrw raised and Scorpius sighed. He was twidling his thumbs and after awhile, a eavy sigh escaped his lips, "I can only guess that you accidentally stepped on the trick stair and fell. When you did though, you broke five ribs, your nose, and your leg." Scorpius nodded to her leg which was bandaged up to where Lily could feel the weight of the gauze.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary flew open and Abbey rushed in. Her face was flushed, as if she had been running all day. Her eyes searched the beds until they landed on Lily. Both, Scorpius and Lily saw the relief on her face and she walked over to the pair. Still breathing hard, Abbey sat down hard on the chair Louis once occupied. She put her head down on the side of Lily's bed and took deep breaths. It was about five minutes before she lifted her head up and Lily could see tears in her eyes. "Awe Abbey!" Lily cried and hugged her best friend. Lily realized that she too was crying. Scorpius excused himself to go let the rest of her family know.

The girls pulled apart and chuckled at themselves for being so foolish. Grabbing a tissue, abbey dabbed er eyes whilr Lily just wiped them off with the back of her hand. Going to the other side of Lily's bed, Abbey sat on the edge and then fully got on. Abbey layed her head onto Lily's shoulder and visibly pouted, after awhile Louis returned with Victoire. She's only a secondary nurse because Madame Pomfrey was getting old. Too old to be doing anything by herself.

"Thank goodness your awke Lily, I was about to call Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Victoire wiped her forehead and sat a green paste down. Putting on gloves, Victoire grabbed a white stick and dipped it in. Lily looked horrified as the paste dripped back into the small cup. Noticing the look of terror on her face, Victoire slightly laughed and shook her head, Don't worry Lils, this is just for the bruising for your leg." Lily nodded slowly and watched Louis help Victoire unwrap her leg. She winced when the bandage was fully off and she could see that from her mid-thigh down was red and was already getting black and blue.

From her right, Abbey gasped as she saw the leg and hugged Lily. At that moment, James, Albus and Hugo rushed in, but stopped instantly at the sight of Lily's leg. "James! Go away if your going to be like that. I don't need another family member in here." Victoire said when James nearly fainted. Luckily, Albus and Hugo caught him just in time.

"Sorry Vic, it's just...I can't stand seeing Lily like this." James took the bed across from Lily and layed his head back on the fluffy white pillow. Albus cringed at the sight of Lily's leg but still leaned over Abbey and kissed Lily's forehead. She felt Abbey stiffen but didn't think anything of it. Lily slightly flinched at the coldness of the green paste but after the shock, her leg muscles felt relaxed and only noticed the pain of the bruises when they were gone. Her head fell back onto her pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"Where are the others?" she asked quietly. As she waited for a reply, Lily heard Victoire leave and Abbey got up. Disturbed by the on going silence, Lily opened her eyes and sat up. James was now by her side while albus was on her other. They looked at each other as if telling the other to tell bad news. Getting aggrivated, Lily huffed and looked to Hugo, who was at the foot of her bed, "Hugo, will _you _tell me?" her voice as nice as she could get it.

Hugo shiffted from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water; and just when Lily thought she was going to get her answer from him she didn't. At that moment, Chet and Alex came in and practically sprinted to Lily. Albus got pushed out of the way by Alex, who gave her a gentle hug. He embraced her a little to long but finally let go because James was shooting him a death glare. Then Chet gave her a hug but it was only brief, as to James again, "We would have been here sooner Lils, but Scorpius just told us that you were awake." said Chet moving beside Abbey.

"And the feast just got over." Alex piped in. At those words, both James and Albus gave Alex the death glare, while Lily looked horror struck.

"What!?" Lily screamed, "I missed the Halloween feast?" Lily put her face in her hands, suddenly depressed.

"I think you should go." said James, his voice low and threatening. He stood protectively over Lily, arms crossed. Alex was taken aback by his comment so it wasn't until it settled pver him that he noticed.

"Why should I? I'm just as much as her friend as Abbey and Chet." said Alex defensively.

"Well you clearly upsetted her, so yeah, you should go." this, Albus said, and Lily could feel him move beside James, and Hugo too. The four began to bicker while chet and Abbey tried to stop them. After a good few minutes of arguing, Victoire came out and told them all to leave, but Lily convinced her to let Abbey and Chet stay. Hugo, James, and Albus all kissed her forehead, but Alex just waved her goodbye.

Lily blew a piece of her hair out of her face but it fell back down. Abbey went over and pulled it back and sat beside her, while Chet sat on the bed beside hers. After a few moments of silence, Chet cleared his throat, "We heard about the prank Lily." Lily blushed and looked down, her hair falling to the side of her face. Abbey gently knocked on her head and parted Lily's hair.

"We're not mad Lils, actually we're impressed. It would've been a great prank." Abbey said into Lily's ear. Lily flipped her head up, her hand was on the bridge of her nose, "Oh Godric, Chet go get Victoire." Abbey's voice was urgent. Her face pales as blood pours out of Lily's nose and onto the white sheets. Abbey jumped up off the bed and went to get tissues but they didn't work, blood just ripped through them, "What did you take Lily? Blood thinner or something?" Lily just shook her head and balled up the sheet and put it to her face. Red stains immediately could be seen, but Victoire came rushing in with her night robes thrown over her tiny belly. In her hands was a small cup with bright pink liquid, which half of it already sloshed over the side and into the floor. She quickly removed the red sheet and turned the cup into Lily's mouth. It took five minutes for the blood to fully stop, but when it did, Lily was pale and weak. Victoire looked to Abbey, "Will you send an owl to Harry and Ginny? Don't tell them what happened exactly, _I _don't even know what happened. Just tell them to get here as quick as they can," Victoire then turned to Chet, "Go get Headmaster Longbottom and tell him to get here." Abbey and Chet nodded and went for the door. Victoire only got Lily to a new bed before Lily collapsed by blood loss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Scorpius' POV**

Scorpius was walking leisurely walking back towards the hospial wing when Alex bumped into him. His eyes were full of anger and there was no trace of happiness on his face. Instead it was scrunched up as if he was thinking really hard about something. His face suddenly shifted into a mixture of compassion and heartache. Alex shook his head and that's when his shoulder hit Scorpius'. "Sorry Scorpius." he mumbled and began to walk away. Before he could fully get away though, Scorpius grabbed his arm and stopped him. Alex stood, stunned to a standstill.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked and stepped in front of Alex. He shot Scorpius a glare that would have sent even a burly fifth year away but it didn't work with Scorpius. Sometimes living with his Grandpa had its advantage. Alex kept looking at Scorpius as if he was the bane of his existance. They stood there for a good fifteen minutes before Alex rolls his eyes and pushes past Scorpius, "Alex!" Scorpius' voice was desparate.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Alex spun around with so much vehemence that Scorpius stumbled backwards to not get trampled by Alex's big mound of muscles, "Well do you Malfoy?" stupidly, Scorpius just nodded weakly, he was to shocked to say anything. This gesture made Alex roll his eyes and shake his head in disgusted amusement, "_You_ are my problem, those fricken Potters are my problem, the whole damn Weasley family is my problem! _All _of you are my problem."

"Well sorry, I didn't know you hated me so much." said Scorpius and the hurt wasn't mistakeable on his face and in his face. Scorpius was genuinely hurt, even though he knew it was all his fault. Before him and Alex came to Hogwarts, they were best friends, inseparable. Then, the most unimaginable thing happened, Scorpius got Sorted into Gryffindor, where he had no friends at all until he met Albus, and Alex got Sorted into Slytherin. They had tried to keep their friendship afloat, but sooner or later they just drifted apart. Even though it had much more of Scorpius' doing than it did Alex's. But now, Scorpius thought he saw a look of uncertainy upon Alex's face but if it was there, it was only for a breif of a second. Alex was then back to the hateful and spiteful side of himself.

"You surely didn't make it hard Scor. Once you became a Gryffindor, you completely ignored me and went off with those...those _Potters._" the word Potters became an insult when Alex said it like that. For once, not even his grandfather- whom Scorpius abhored with all his heart and soul- could have prepared him for something like this. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air, Scorpius just stood there like and idiot, staring at Alex's retreating back.

"Well you looked pretty cozy with Lily. You know as in Lily _Potter._" Scorpius said in a teasing tone. His eyebrows were raised high, as if he knew he got to Alex. He stopped walking and said in a low voice,

"She's different you know?" then his head shot up and Alex wheeled around but his face didn't show anger anymore. Instead it showed compassion and worry.

"I see the way you look at her Alex, it doesn't take a genius. However, I think she's too young for anything like that right now. I've known Lily for a long time and she is tough for her age and size. If she says yes though just don't hurt her or get on her bad side, she's too great to loose and a bad enemy to have." said Scorpius, his protective side coming out.

"Thanks man, but don't worry, she already said that she was too young for a boyfriend right now" Alex said and put a hand on his shoulder and they started walking to the Great Hall, "Sorry I blew up on you back there, I was just mad at James for telling me to leave Lily alone and then I was upset about Lily's injury."

Scorpius nodded, he got it. No words could express how he felt when he saw blood trickling down the stair case and saw Lily just laying there. Scorpius had dropped his books and rushed to her side, holding back tears. Fumbling to find a pulse, Scorpius pulled Lily's dark crimson red hair back and felt her neck. It was faint but it was there, suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and a weak "Scorpius" came out and then she was out cold. Gently taking her leg out of the trick stair, which he had difficulties in doing.

Once her leg was finally out, Scorpius put presure on Lily's nose by using his robes, the thought about suffocating her was out of the question. Running down the corridors as fast as he dared, Scorpius got many confused stares by many people. Unknowingly, he passed by James who was too shocked to move. However, Louis seemed to find his legs, and they worked fast. He kept pace with Scorpius, and played with Lily's hair so he had something to do.

Louis opens the Infirmary doors and yells, "Victoire!" Scorpius looks to Louis, clearly confused, "She's helping out with Madame Pomfrey, only started a few days ago. Victoire!" Victoire came hobbling out from the back with her little baby bump and stopped when she saw Lily's state.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to her?" Victoire said and directed Scorpius over to a bed. He layed her down gently and removed his robes. Lily's face was visibly pale but was covered in blood. Her hair, which was already red, was also wet from blood as well. Scorpius felt his heart break a little from seeing Lily in such a bad state. Just then Scorpius was knocked out of his thoughts by someone. In fact, they had ran into him, causing him to fall to the floor. A heap of dark brown brown hair went all over Scorpius to where all he could see was darkness and little streams of light. The girl, who fell on top of Scorpius, was now trying to get up unsuccessfully. They seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere but couldn't because their legs were tangled with Scorpius'. Finally realizing that there was a problem, Alex went over to the mound of people and picked up the girl. Scorpius recognized her as Lily's best friend, Abbey Crimson. Abbey was out of breath and she was struggling to get out of Alex's hold.

"Would you let go of me Alex?" Abbey snapped and stomped on the edge of his toes. Once free, Abbey gave them an exasperated glare and headed off outside towards the Owlery. Scorpius shot a confused glance at Alex, who was jumping up and down, holding his foot. Scorpius, who had a long and stressful day, started to laughed, at first it was just a chuckle, then it became into a full blown belly laugh. He was doubled over, face red and hair all tousled. During all this, Alex had forgotten about his foot pain and joined Scorpius. They weren't laughing over what Alex did; however, they were laughing from the stressful day. All those months of just glaring at each other from their first week at Hogwarts down to just last week. Alex was rolling on the floor and Scorpius was clutching his rib cage when they heard hurried footsteps. Trying their best to stop laughing, Headmaster Longbottom rounded the corner with Chet Zambini.

They walked past the flushed second years and made their way into the infirmary. Alex shot Scorpius a concerned expression and took off after them with Scorpius in tow. Hitting his face off Alex's hard back, Scorpius peered around his friend's shoulder. As soon as he did though, Scorpius wished he didn't, his gaze met a very bloody bed and then a sobbing Victoire over an unconscious and even paler Lily. Before anyone had time to react, Scorpius fainted.

Lily was awake, but she didn't open her eyes, instead she just listened to her parents, Aunts and Uncles, and cousins and friends. The voice that stood out most was her dads, but he wasn't talking to her. No, he was talking to her mother, "Ginny," he was saying in a very hushed and calming voice, "Vic already said that Lily was going to be fine. Worrying isn't going to do her, yourself or anybody else." the words 'anybody else' came out as a warning and an informative tone. _What does he mean by _anybody else, Lily thought. She then felt her mother's soft hands cover hers.

"I know Harry, but it's all I can do not to shake her awake. I can't stand to see my baby like this." Ginny's voice was thick and Lily knew she was going to cry, but she still didn't open her eyes. She did, although twitch the hand her mother was holding, and return her mother squeezed hers. Lily tuned her parents out and try to listen in on her Uncles George and Percy's conversation.

"What do you think happened to her Perce?" asked George. Lily felt hid hand move to her face and trail down to her cheek. Lily resisted the urge to giggle at his light touch. Percy sighed big and loud, a sign to show that he was frustrated. He always did this when he couldn't figure out an explanation to something.

"To be honest with you George, I don't have a single clue." it was a bit saddening really, to know that her family was in distress and Lily didn't want to open her eyes. Lily tuned individuals out and just listened to the quiet but worried murmurs of her family and friends. Through the swarm of people, Lily heard Alex say her name. It wasn't directed to her but it seemed like it. There was a loud crash of a doors, making everyone quiet down, and soft but rushed footsteps rung out.

"I know what's wrong Mr. Potter." a crackly old woman's voice said. There was a group of gasps and a few mumbles but they stopped immediately, "Her nose was broken, and I'm guessing that her nose wasn't fully repaired when she flipped over her head. So, the blood gushed out and wouldn't stop."

Lily heard her footsteps then, "That's probably it Madam Pomfrey." her dad's voice was hopeful but he still didn't sound convinced to Lily, "When is she supposed to wake up though, its almost been five hours." at this, Lily was shocked. Has she really been asleep for five hours? At this, Lily began to stir and heard another collective gasp from everyone around her. Her mother squeezed her hand until someone pried Ginny away from her daughter. Yawning to make sure her fake attempt to wake up looked good, Lily finally opened her eyes to All of her family, half the Gryffindors, and all of the Slytherin House. Even though most of the older Slytherin students shunned her for the first few weeks, they finally accepted her as one of their own.

Ginny's face was wet with tears, along with every other female in that room, but all had big smiles on their faces. Her Uncle's and father all had relief visibly shown on their faces. It would have been horrible to loose the baby of the family. Lily sought out Abbey and Chet and found them right next to Albus and James. All four of them were standing, apprehensive, waiting for Lily to do something it seemed. Although, Abbey's face wasn't the only one red or wet, it was the most. Molly and Roxanne were sitting, huddled into a ball and was holding Fred. Louis was standing next to Freddie, Hugo, and Dominique, their faces wore a concerned expression and nothing else. Teddy, who was next to Victoire, looked the most upset. He was Lily's older brother, and it pained him to see her in this kind of situation.

Lily shifted uncomfortably under the weight of all the gazes and went to reach for her glass of water. Everyone jumped at her sudden movement which revealed three people that surrounded another bed. Two of that three had platinum blonde hair, while the other one had a more of a light brown quality to the hair. They were Draco, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy. Seeing the confused look on Lily's face, Draco moved aside to show Scorpius on the bed. His mouth was wide open and was drooling, Lily giggled but stopped when her nose began to ache. "What's wrong with him?" Lily asked and her voice came out nasally. Ginny moved to her daughter's side and rested her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"We were all told that he fainted when he saw the bloody sheets." said George with the slightest of smiles. Lily nodded slowly and took her mother's hand in hers.

"And what happened to me? I know I know I already got told but it's a blurry memory." Lily looked around to faces and stopped on Louis. He broke from Dominique's grasp and walked over to Lily. Kneeling so he'd be eye to eye with her, Louis took her and sighed.

"You're leg got stuck in the trick stair, which the Headmaster is taking out, and you broke a couple ribs, your leg and nose," Lily winced and Louis nodded, "Scorpius was the one who found you, ad he brought you here. Then around dinner time you woke up and then sometime later, your nose bled uncontrollably. Madam Pomfrey says it's where you're nose wasn't properly healed when you flipped your head and yeah. But here you are now, all good and new." Louis finished, stood and gave Lily a hug. Lily hugged back, Louis has always been her favorite cousin. Lily didn't say anything, she just stared into the air.

"Oh, well that couldn't have been good." said Lily, her voice small an shaky, "But I don't feel all that well so I'm going back to sleep." she shrunk down and snuggled under the warm blankets. Lily shut her eyes and eventually everyone filed out of the infirmary. The last to go was the Malfoys, Narcissa came over to Lily and stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. Astoria did the same, while Draco whispered in her ear, "Get well soon Lily." and left.

**I couldn't think of a valid chapter name so...yeah. Sorry if some parts got confusing. So...please review and wait until the next chapter**


	10. The Kiss

The Kiss

Lily sat on a couch next to the fire place in the Slytherin common room. She was huddled underneath a big fuzzy blanket with the Chudley Cannons on it. Sulking in the common room has been her hobby since the snow had set. She has been like this ever since she left the hospital wing, though she was happy most of the times, she was always like this alone. All of her family members had visited her constantly, even almost all of the school did, but not Rose. Lily knew that they were never on good terms, but she still could have came to see her at least once. She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of Rose from her head.

Why should she care if Rose didn't show up? _Because you know you need to make up with her for whatever you did. _The voice said from the back of her mind. Scowling even more, Lily tried the best she could to cross her arms. "If you keep that up, you're going to look like Merlin himself." said a quiet voice from behind her. Lily jumped, ruffling her blanket and looked over her shoulder. She didn't expect anyone to be up this late; Fred had woken her up, meowing and scratching at her toes. Lily walked down the stairs with him in her arms and opened up the portrait hole. Fred had come accustomed to wandering the halls of Hogwarts since he was bigger.

Lily had tried going back to sleep but it just wouldn't come back to her. Fixing her face, Lily said, "How'd you see my face if you're behind me?" her expression was now confused. Alex pointed to a mirror and Lily looked. She hadn't noticed it before, at all actually, and began to wander where it came from.

"What're you doing up this late?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"Fred woke me up and I couldn't find sleep again. So I stayed down here to ponder some things." Lily repositioned her self to where she was facing Alex. His eyes showed with concern and warmth. He slightly scooted closer but Lily didn't notice.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked almost hesitantly. A scowl formed on Lily's face and she shook her head. Although she spoke anyways.

"I just can't see why Rose hates me so much, you know?" Lily's voice was thick, as if she might cry. She hadn't spoke that sentence to anyone, not Louis, Scorpius, or even the Marauders, "I have never, ever done anything to her to make her hate me so much." a tear fell and Alex quickly wiped it away. Lily shook her head, "I'm being silly." she sniffed and Alex shook his head.

"No you're not Lils. I'd be pretty upset to if one of my family members hated me for no reason.' Alex said and put a comforting arm around Lily. She laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. He stroked her long red curls until the sobs faded into sniffles. He wondered how long she'd been holding all this in and was about to ask wen the Bloody Baron floated pass them. Alex could feel Lily shudder with disgust and he chuckled to himself. "Hey Lily?" he said and she barely nodded his head, "How long have you been thinking about all this?"

Lily sat up an Alex instantly missed her close presence. Instead of answering his question directly, she asked him one of her own, "How are you not cold? It's like fifty below." as if to prove her point, Lily shivered. In return, Alex laughed and got up to stoke the fire. It blazed up and warmth instantly engulfed Lily.

"I guess I'm just used to it" he said and sat back down next to Lily and sighed. Admitting defeat, Alex knew Lily wouldn't tell him if she was avoiding it now, so he switched to a different topic, "Are you excited about the Christmas holiday starting tomorrow?"

Lily, still bundled up in her blanket, shrugged. The whole Potter and Weasley family would be staying at Malfoy Manner, and she had to share a room with Roxanne, Molly, and worst of all, Rose, "I guess I could be more excited for it. How about you?"

Alex shrugged and looked into the fire, not blinking. He stayed like that that for quite some time and Lily was about to ask the question again but he turned his gaze on her, "I hope it goes good." he smiled and then laughed, Lily joined in. They sat and talked about the next Quidditch match until Lily was nodding off to sleep. Alex helped her up and he walked a sleepy Lily to her room. She was saying goodnight when a scribbling sound came from above. In shock, they looked up to find mistletoe forming over their heads. While Lily bit her lip and looked down at her bare and freezing feet. "Lily?" his voice not even a whisper, but still Lily looked up. Her cheeks were as red has her hair and she was smiling a small smile.

"Must be the works of Knargles." she said quietly before rising on her toes to kiss Alex. He was tense at first but then relaxed into it. However, as much as he liked Lily, Alex was the first one to pull away, hands still tangled with the ends of her hair. He looked at her flushed appearance for a moment before speaking.

"Does this mean what I hope it means?" he asked and Lily looked up, and bit her lip unknowingly. Although she smiled, her eyes were full of befuddlement, "Since you kissed me first?" his voice was so hopeful to where Lily couldn't say no, even if she wanted to. Lily slowly but surely nodded her head and watched as the grin grow broader on Alex's face. He picked her up into a tight hug and spun her around, Lily tried not to squeal, but tiny giggles still erupted from her. Alex sat her firmly on he ground and then caught Lily when she swayed. Another giggle escaped Lily as she gently kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight. He watched her go into the dormitory and he walked slowly to his, as if on air and no longer sleepy.

Lily too no longer felt sleepy, instead she felt wide awake. Both from the spinning and the kissing. She couldn't hold in her fits of giggles any longer as she climbed into bed, but she kept them quiet. Carefully getting ready for bed, Lily climbed under her green silk Slytherin blanket, not disturbing a single soul. Despite her interruptions for sleep, and the need to feel like running all the way to Hogsmead, Lily instantly went to sleep. Dreaming that she was on a cloud with all her friends and family, minus Rose. Suddenly, Lily felt a sharp sting on the skin of her chest and looked down; it was a tiny Rose with the sword of Gryffindor, she urgently twisted he sword, further into Lily's skin. This was odd since Rose was a Ravenclaw. Suddenly, the cloud Lily was on gave a great jolt and everyone fell off, except for herself. The sword of Gryffindor was still an inch in Lily's skin, but that didn't stop it from making a six inch cut right below her collar bone. Screaming in pain, Lily held the cut and sat up. Breathing hard, she looked down to see Fred, clearly looking violated, and that her chest was actually bleeding.

"Lily! You're bleeding?" said Daniella Howl, one of the first years. She was always quiet, even with her friends, and that's why Lily jumped at her shocked shrieked. Abbey, whose back was turned at that moment, turned sharply around and her eyes grew wide.

"Merlin's beard Lily! What happened?!" she ran into the closet and grabbed a wet rag and gave it to Lily. She held it to her chest.

"Fred tried to wake me up." she said simply and got up. She bent over her opened trunk and pulled out a box that Victoire gave her. Clicking the locks, Lily pushed the top up and looked for a sticky bright orange fluid. Finding it instantly in a long skinny flask. Popping the cork, Lily removed the slightly bloody rag and poured the slimy liquid over the cut. She felt the cut heal and then wiped the orange goo off and the only evidence was a mild scar. Abbey and Daniella looked at Lily with wide eyes and impressed showed all over heir faces, "Victoire." she said simply and pushed the box back to the end of her trunk. Lily then got dressed while the other two roommates packed their stuff to g home for the holiday. Lily has been packed for a week now and felt no need to double check for anything, Abbey was shoving things left and right into her trunk and Daniella was making her bed. They did this all quietly because the other two were still asleep, despite the worried screams from earlier. Flattening the wrinkles out of her skirt, Lily bounded down the steps into a hard chest. Momentarily blind, Lily held her hand to her face, not noticing arms around her. Once she got better, she pulled back and saw Alex, "Oh hey Alex." said Lily and gave him a hug, in which he returned.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he muttered into the top of her head. They pulled out of their embrace and Lily waved a hand dismissively. Walking down the stairs and into the common room, the handful of people already up, eager to home, took double takes at the couple. Noticing the stares, Lily glanced down and blushed. Alex elbowed Lily softly and she glanced up and he chuckled at her oink cheeks. Out of the portrait hole, they passed the Marauder's portrait which only had Remus Lupin in it. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly but he eventually smiled and nodded his head. They slipped out of sight just as James and Sirius came back into their rightful painting; however, they didn't take the news so well.

Lily trained her eyes to her feet as her and Alex walked over to the Slytherin table. The hushed and sleepy tones of the first few Gryffindors stopped abruptly and quite a few silverware clinked against plates. Lily winced at the sound of stomps and the slamming of the Great Hall doors, knowing that it was James. Still, even if the curiosity ate away her insides to see how many of her family members were watching her, Lily sat with her back against the stares. Alex sat across from her. Lily focused hard on her bacon and was interrupted by Chet's voice, "Um Lily? Why are you giving your bacon a stare down?" his voice had a slight chuckle but there was no mistaking the concern also.

Shaking her head, Lily turned towards Alex and then to Chet. Forgetting for a moment where she was, Lily yelped in surprise. Her hand flew into her pumpkin juice and it drenched her, "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Lily half screamed and jumped up, knocking into Chet, "Oops, sorry Chet." said Lily and began to head off in the directions of the doors, but Alex called her back. Stopping just short of the door, Lily turned back and stomped lightly back to Alex. He got up and walked around the table and pulled out his wand, muttering "_Tergeo._" and Lily no longer felt sticky. Throwing her arms over Alex, Lily ignored the strange look Chet gave them; instead, Lily opted for a kiss. Unfortunately, James decided to walk in right at the exact moment their lips met.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!" James bellowed. Alex pulled away from her and Lily could see the fire start up in James' eyes. She only had a brief goodbye before James roughly grabbed her forearm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. The only time she could stop was when Rose acknowledged her with real emotion. James obviously heard and wanted to see this, because no matter how cross he was at Lily, he also wanted to see her and Rose make up. Rose motioned Lily to bring her ear down to her and softly spoke.

"Looks like you really dragged the Potter name through the mud huh?" Rose only got one more breath out before Lily punched out and felt her nose crack under the pressure. James' arm limp and his mouth swung open, so did Lily. In all of the fights her and Rose have ever gotten into, there has never been any harsh injuries involved. Taking advantage of the fact that James was barely holding onto her, Lily fled from the Great Hall, down the stairs, past the Marauders and into the Slytherin common room. Rushing into her dormitory, Lily threw things this way and that out of her trunk until her hands clenched around a soft silky fabric. Just like that, Lily was gone but she was still there. Forcing herself to grab the Marauder's Map, Lily fled to the Astronomy tower; the highest tower in Hogwarts.

Ducking behind a desk, Lily tore off the Invisibility Cloak and pulled out her wand. Breaking out the Marauder's Map for the very first time, Lily mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Tiny printing appeared on the parchment and Lily searched for certain names. It took her about five minutes to find Rose's name next to Dominique's. They were headed the hospital wing. Taking a deep shuddering breath to hold back the sobs, Lily also found James, Albus, Hugo, and Alex. They were spread all over the place and far from the Astronomy tower. Alex went to the Slytherin common room and found Abbey. Abbey's little dot went into the first year girls dormitory and the dot went everywhere very urgently. The dot that belongs to James came very close to the Astronomy tower but doubled back around and went into the other direction.

About midday, Lily saw most of the dots in Hogwarts file out, including her family. An hour or so later, Lily sat in silence but it was disturbed by her stomachs' growls, deciding that she would be in the clear, Lily headed to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, she watched it as a green door knob appeared, and Lily stepped inside. Stepping towards the Slytherin table, a house elf walked to Lily almost too eagerly and took her order. Sitting down, Lily took a long sip of pumpkin juice but spit it out when she looked over to the Gryffindor table. "Dad?!" Lily said surprised. Harry looked up from his food and smiled, although Lily couldn't see it all well through the house elves that were cleaning up the juice.


	11. Disappointment

Disappointment

"I see that you missed the train Flower." said Harry from the Gryffindor table. Lily looked at her father with wide, panicky eyes. Harry chuckled slightly and removed himself from the table and walked, well more like strutted, over to Lily. She took another sip of pumpkin juice but didn't spit it out this time. He sat down across from Lily and raised his eyebrows, "Care to explain why?" his voice wasn't accusingly, but Lily still felt guilty. He knew about her punching Rose, Lily inwardly groaned.

"Rose provoked me to do it! If you are going to blame anyone, blame her Daddy." Lily's words came out in a slow rush and she quickly covered her mouth. If it was anymore possible, Harry's eyebrows shot up further and into his unruly hair.

"Rose made you miss the train ?" there was no mistaking the befuddlement in his voice. Lily scrunched her face at her father, matching his expression. _Maybe he doesn't know_, thought Lily,_ but Rose wouldn't miss a chance to get me in trouble_.Sighing, Lily slammed her head into her palms and groaned loudly; this earned concerned looks from the house elves and her father.

"Technically she didn't, but she was the reason," Lily explained, her voice muffled by her hands, "You know?"

"No not at all. I might if you explain to me what happened Flower." said Harry and he reached for Lily's arm and gently pulled it down. Lily looked pleadingly into her father's eyes, searching for understanding.

"I kind of, sort of, maybe, accidentally punched Rose and broke her nose a little bit." Lily wined as Harry's soft and forgiving face turned into surprise and then disappointment, "I'm sorry Daddy, she insulted me! And not just me, she insulted you _and _Mum and every Potter in the history of Potters!" said Lily, trying to flip the tables so Rose would get in trouble. Although Lily has played this card many of times and it worked in the past, it will not work today.

"Lily Luna Potter, I completely understand why you would want to defined the family name, but that does not give you permission to punch your cousin. What ever the reason why Rose did not tell what happened, I will not tell your Mum, Merlin help you if she finds out." he said this last part with a small chuckle. Lily began to tear up but they didn't fall, "Let's go and get your trunk." Harry stood up and held out his hand for lily to take.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Lily asked hopefully. Harry looked down at his daughter's wide and pleading eyes, and shook his head no. She squealed, startling three house elves next to her, her arms went around her father the best they could and she was still squeezing him until they got to the Marauder's. they heard a gasp and then sobs. The sobs where loud but they were also distinctively joyous. Harry stopped briefly and looked to his left, his knees went weak but he stayed up. Walking slowly, tears falling down his face and over his cheeks, Harry fell against the portrait. James Potter Sr. did the best he could to caress his only son's cheek. In the background, Remus and Sirius were smiling and eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Lily slipped down to the Slytherin portrait and muttered the password, took the stairs two at a time and into her room. It took a good few minutes to persuade Fred into his cat carrier. Using magic to put her stray clothes into her trunk, Lily used "_Wingardium Leviosa" _to make the trip with her trunk less of a hassle.

Finding her dad walking slowly but surely towards her way, Lily stepped out into the hall. He had a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face when he bent down and hugged her. Catching sight of her trunk, Harry quickly pulled out his wand and in an instant it was gone. They walked past Marauder's and waved merrily at them, in which James, Sirius, and Remus returned with the enthusiasm of a three year old who is junked up on candy.

Once off the Hogwarts grounds, Harry Apparated them home. Lily stumbled briefly and tried to catch her breath, but was interrupted by her mother. "Oh my baby girl, your safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Ginny sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"Mum, I'm fine, I just fell asleep n the Astronomy tower." said Lily as best as she could since the arms wrapped around her felt like a boa constrictor. Lily was nearly purple before Harry had to pry Ginny off. Lily took a deep breath and winced a little, but didn't care enough to say anything. She just wanted to get to her room. Picking up Fred, Lily was halfway up the steps when she heard her father say,

"Ginny, why are you crying?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Hormones Harry, I won't be able to control them. I'm getting fatter every week and I think Hermione knows." said Ginny, her voice was thick and she kept sniffling.

"We should tell them on Christmas Eve. That way the baby will be four months." Lily didn't hear the rest, instead she took off to her room. Putting Fred down on her bed and went to find James.

Stalking down the hallway, Lily first looked in the most obvious place, his bedroom, but he wasn't there. Frowning Lily moved next to Albus's room, but again nobody was in there either. She sat off to search the whole house but neither James nor Albus could be found. Furrowing her brows, Lily went to the living room here her mother was, "Mum? Where are James and or Albus?"

Her mother was gently holding her belly, but looked up to Lily with surprise in her eyes, "They went home with Scorpius. We'll be going there on Saturday sweetie. Why did you want to know?"

_So I could tell them about your baby. _"I just really needed to tell them something. I mean I could owl them, but I suspect that they are having fun." Lily turned to go back up to her room.

"I hope they are, I heard the Goyles are there now." said Ginny lightly and airily. Lily stopped in her tracks and her heart stopped. Taking a deep breath, Lily ran up to her room and threw herself down onto her bed, narrowly missing Fred. After a few short minutes, Lily got up and found a new piece of parchment and began a letter to James, Albus, and Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius sat down on his bed and got bounced by James who did a belly flop behind him. Albus was right after him, but he didn't jump, instead he sat down gloomily. "Guys, Alex isn't a bad guy." said Scorpius.

Ever since breakfast that morning at Hogwarts James has been in a bad mood. Him and Scorpius were chatting about what pranks they'd pull over the holiday when Lily walked in. James had his fork paused halfway to his mouth and then dropped it. The clattering sound was followed by his stomps and the slamming of the Great Hall's doors. Scorpius could see Lily holding hands with Alex and he instantly felt happy for him. He watched Lily take a seat with her back turned to the Hall and Alex sat down right across from her. Pumpkin juice went everywhere and Lily jumped up, "Oh for Merlin' sake." Scorpius heard faintly. He focused on his food but he jumped when James's voice rang across the Hall.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!" Scorpius' head shot up quickly and saw Alex pull away from Lily. James marched over to Lily, fury reflecting off him, and Scorpius was sure that he matched James in madness. _She's only eleven, _thought Scorpius, _she has no business kissing anyone. _Scorpius didn't know exactly why he was mad, he just was. He watched as Lily bent down towards Rose, and then she just punches her. Full fist and everything, and Scorpius heard the bone crunch and break. Lily fled he Hall and everybody got up to check on Rose. Her nose was gushing out blood. as Dominique took her to the hospital wing, everyone went to search for Lily.

"Scorpius!" yelled James, bringing him back out of his thoughts. He looked around to see James with a pillow behind his head, as if he was going to throw it. Albus was nowhere in sight.

'Where's Al?" he asked and caught the pillow before it hit his face.

James chuckled, "Your dad called him down. For whatever reason it is, I don't know." Scorpius nodded his head twice before his bedroom door opened and Albus walked in, with Alex. Albus looked half amused and half annoyed, while Alex looked just plain scared. Before anyone knew what he was doing, James leapt off the bed and went straight over to Alex, his face showed nothing but malice. With a loud scoff, James pushed past Albus, knocked shoulders with Alex, and stalked down the stairs to the kitchen. All the while Scorpius watched with a half of a smile on his face, part out of amusement.

Albus ushered Alex more into the room and shut the door behind himself, taking a swivel chair in the corner, "Don't worry about James, he'll be like that since Lily's the youngest." Albus said and started tossing a Quaffle up into the air, "Actually, most of us will since Lily's the youngest." he added as an after thought. Alex managed to get out a nervous chuckle before a pecking sound emitted from a window behind Albus. They all jumped up and watched as the big tawny brown owl fluttered into the room and landed, a bit unbalanced, onto Scorpius' dresser. Almost automatically, the owl lifted his right leg up and the three boys saw a very messy letter. As one, they all said "Lily." Albus took the letter and quickly petted the owl before he took off again and began reading the letter,

"_ 'Dear Albus, or James, or which ever one is reading this, to take cation read this sitting down,_

_I don't know how to exactly word an I'm going to make this short so...Mum's pregnant. On Christmas Eve she'll be at four months. I'm - and now you two and possibly Score- are the only ones that know so don't go and blab this to everyone. That's pretty much it, oh and I'll see you three in a couple of days._  
_P.S. I heard that Alex might be there? Be good, especially James because I know how he is,_

_Love Lily'_ "

Scorpius looked to Albus, eyes wide. Albus looked shocked and relatively dumbstruck. None of them said anything for a long time, and only did when Narcissa called them all down for an early dinner. They decided not to tell James, it wouldn't do any good to his attitude. As the three boys ascended the stairs, they looked to James and then to Draco, they were talking in hushed tones and stopped when the boys loudly stepped in behind them. James pushed back his chair and took his empty plate to the sink for a house elf, who took it gratefully. Stalking out of the kitchen, James only nodded his head once, and it was directed to Draco. Scorpius made sure that James was gone before he bombarded his father with questions.

"What was that all about Dad? Is James mad at me now? 'Cause that's a really stupid reason to be mad at a friend for." said Scorpius and took a steaming plate of kidney and steak pie from the center of the table. Draco gave his son a curious look then glanced at Alex and then he made an O with his mouth, understanding.

"No he's not mad at any of you." Draco said with a raised eyebrow. Scorpius and Albus looked at him skeptically, they knew he was lying because he always raised his eyebrow when he lied.

"Dad, I know you're lying, what is wrong with James?" Draco sighed and averted his eyes from the occupants at the table.

"He didn't go into anything specific but I do know it's about Lily and Rose. Those two really are worse than Harry and me were." Draco finished with a disappointed shake of his head. At least Draco knew what the reason for hating Harry was, but between Lily and Rose? There was absolutely nothing for them to hate each other for. All three boys nodded their heads slowly and dug into the food, not saying another word.


	12. More Reactions

More Reactions

Lily looked to her oldest brother and watched his reaction to their mother's announcement. She had just Apparated there a few hours ago with her parents and now they were having dinner. Ginny gently scooted her chair back and stood up, easily getting the attention of everybody. Clearing his throat, Harry stood up next to his wife and took her hand. He looked a bit nervous as they both stood there looking at the crowd of Weasleys and Malfoys. Knowing what was going to come, Lily quickly looked to James, his face clearly showed that he had no idea what was going on. However on the other side of him, Albus and Scorpius - Alex went home earlier that day- were doing their best impression of confused, which was no good at all. "Everybody," Ginny started, "I'm pregnant again." at the last words, all the older females squealed in delight while Hermione simply stated that she knew it. Over all everyone was happy, even James.

Later that night in the spare room that Lily was sharing with Roxanne, Molly, and Rose, Lily was brushing her hair when Rose walked up to her. On her face was a smug smile and she had her arms crossed. Instantly, Lily was on alert and the other two girls faltered with their words as they spoke, the tension was thick. "I guess since Aunt Ginny is having a baby, _you _won't be the baby of the family anymore." Rose said in a matter of fact voice. Lily's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and frustration. Before she could stop herself she blurted out,

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lily slapped her mouth shut and Rose actually took a step back. Her mouth was half open as if Lily had smacked her. Unfortunately, Rose quickly recovered.

"Well if I hasn't been that obvious for the past eleven years then I will not tell you." said Rose and she stalked off to her bed. Roxanne and Molly still sat in the corner but looked shocked but they didn't say anything, even if they wanted to. Lily shrugged sadly and quietly shuffled to her bed and began to mull things over.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I think I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I can't really come up with good ideas right at this second so I think I'll come back to it later. Don't worry because I already started writing a new one. Personally I think the new one is better but that's just me. I would really appreciate it if you would read the new story and I think I'll have the first chapter up Wednesday. And I know I left off on this story with a kind of a cliff hanger but I will eventually get back to it in like two weeks maybe. **

**P.S. The new story is going to be called Catch Me. So don't forget to check that out Wednesday...please and thank you. **


	13. Just Accidents

Just Accidents

Lily sat in the too bright waiting room with her brother's and cousins at St. Mungo's. It was three months after Christmas and Ginny went into labor unexpectedly. Headmaster Longbottom let the Potters go during Wednesday, and then three days later all the Weasleys showed up along with Scorpius. The pregnancy was going down hill, the baby was way to small and Ginny passed out in the middle of it all. Although the doctors say she's going to be okay, they can't say the same for the baby.

Finally getting up, aggravated by the frustration, Lily walked out of the hospital and out into the cool early spring night, wanting to be alone. The tears that she's been holding for a week and a half now just couldn't stay back. They kept coming, besides what Lily tried to do to keep them in. It's like they were under the Imperious Curse. Lily laughed to herself and wiped her lessening tears away. "Good to know you still know how to smile." said a voice behind her. Lily jumped and spun around, heart pounding.

"Merlin's beard Scor, you scared me half to death." said Lily then broke down crying, realizing what she said. Scorpius hesitated before he went to hug her. Lily sobbed into his shoulder for a good fifteen minutes before Draco came out looking for them.

"Um, Harry says that he's going to get a portkey for everybody to return to Hogwarts tonight. He just got word that the baby is going to make it through." he said with a slight smile. At this, Lily threw her hands into the air and cheered then hugged Scorpius tightly, then moved onto Draco.

An hour and two portkey trips later, Lily was walking down the corridor when someone began calling her. Pretending that she didn't hear the person, she sped up and took the stairs two at a time. Unfortunately the person caught up wit her and grabbed her elbow and spun her around. "This is not the way to the Slytherin common room." it was Scorpius, again.

"I know, I'm...um I have to be somewhere." said Lily and freed herself of him.

"Well can I come with you?" asked Scorpius. Lily looked taken aback but nodded her head. They walked for awhile, going this way and that, never once bumping into a prefect. Sooner or later, they came to a halt across the hall from a blank wall. Scorpius was about to ask what they were doing there when a door appeared. Lily hesitantly walked up to the door and opened it, Scorpius followed slowly.

"Is this the Room of Requirement?" he asked, Lily nodded her head, "But I thought it was destroyed." Scorpius was in awe. The room was so happy looking, it made him want to dance around in a field of daises.

"Well the name I kind of explanatory, isn't it?" said Lily, sounding a bit like her godmother, Luna, "Well since it's the _Room of Requirement _it set up barriers around the fire that almost did destroy it." Lily took a seat on a nearby bed. She figured that all out on the day that her, Chet and Alex were hiding from Abbey.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Catching up with each other's lives. Sooner or later, Lily nodded off and Scorpius left, smiling to himself. He made it back to the Gryffindor common room and slipped into his bed just to get woken up half an hour later. Groaning, Scorpius got out of bed and pulled on a tee, not bothering to properly dress because it was a Saturday. He slightly jogged down to the Great Hall with Albus beside him. Scorpius wasn't surprised when everyone kept staring at the three Potters. Undoubtedly, everyone heard about their mother.

The whispers weren't even whispered, they were said as if in normal conversation. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Scorpius began to dig into some scrambled eggs and bacon. That was when someone on the other side of the Hall burst into hysterical screams and angry cries. "You two did _what?_!" everybody quieted, even the Professors. There was a tiny voice that replied, "Oh so I'm supposed to believe that my the person who was apparently my best friend just, _whoops, _accidentally kissed my no longer boyfriend?" there was a long pause, "No you two deserve each other, I'm out." and that was when Lily stormed out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius so wanted to run after her, to see if she was alright, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he hopped up and stalked over to where Alex was sitting. He looked as if he'd been studying all night, there were bags under his eyes and everything. Abbey on the other hand was crying so much that there were pools of tears next to her elbows, Chet, the poor man, was trying to calm her down. When Scorpius came to a halt behind Alex, however, Alex just said, "Do your worst." and held up his hands in surrender. It almost made Scorpius double think about not punching him. Almost. His already clenched fist made contact with Alex's left eye. Even though the teachers were watching the whole thing, not single one took a point from Gryffindor.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is like a really really short chapter but I just found this part as a really good stopping point. And I'm thinking about skipping to Lily's third year for net chapter, but I'm not sure...please review your thoughts.**


End file.
